Kłamcy w Miłości
Wstęp: Blaineley: W poprzed... Chris: Ekhem, w poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole.... Drużyny miały za zadanie namalować mnie na płótnie, jednak w przypadku jednej drużyny tego płótna....nie było! Było dużo farb, zadań, testów, rękawic bokserskich i brokatu, a szczególnie w przypadku Courtney, która tak sie wkurzyła kiedy Scott z nią zerwał, że Duncan "przez przypadek" wyrzucił jej wiadro brokatu na głowę. Ostatecznie to drużyna Uciążliwych Uczniów przegrała po raz drugi z rzędu i musiała wywalić Izzy, za to że zepsuła im obraz... Czy drużyna Uczniów wreszcie wygra? Czy drużyna Nauczycieli wreszcie przegra? Czy Blaineley WRESZCIE przestanie mi przerywać? Tego możecie się dowiedzieć tylko w.... Razem: Totalnej Porażce ''' '''W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Pokój Zwierzeń: Duncan: 'Stwierdziłem, że skoro nie ma z nami Gwen, a Courtney nie jest już ze Scottem, przeproszę ją, i spytam czy nie chce być znowu ze mną. Było mi głupio że wywaliłem Courtney na głowę puszkę brokatu, więc wstałem rano i poszedłem do pobliskiego spożywczaka, żeby kupić tanie bombonierki i kwiaty. Chciałem być jak najbardziej romantyczny... Apartament Nauczycieli: ''( w apartamencie drużyny wygranych były Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Courtney i Heather, czyli wszystkie pozostałe dziewczyny z drużyny "A" ) 'Courtney: ''Dziewczyny, idę'' teraz wziąć szybki prysznic więc nie wchodźcie. '''Heather:' Dziewczyny! Musimy sprawić żeby Courtney przestała się obijać! Leshawna: Tęskniła za Scottem, ale kiedy z nią zerwał, będzie cały czas wkurzona! Katie: Może trzeba sprawić aby Scott i Courtney znowu byli razem! Heather: '''Nie, to zły pomysł, bo trzeba chwilę odczekać aż przestanie być wkurzona.... '''Sadie: Ale kiedy Duncan tu jest, jeszcze bardziej się denerwuje! Heather: Wiem! Mam pomysł! ( szepcze coś do ucha Katie, Sadie i Leshawnie, ale nie zauważają że za nimi stoi Courtney ) Courtney: Ekhem, ekhem. O czym wy plotkujecie? Heather: OOOooo tym, że przeciwna drużyna jest beznadziejna.... Courtney: Faajnnie... Idę na stołówkę. Zająć Ci miejsce, Heather? Jeżeli w ogóle masz tak na imię? Pokój Zwierzeń: Courtney: No co? Wiem, że w poprzednim wyzwaniu powinnam dać z siebie więcej, ale musiałam porozmawiać ze Scottem! Ale kiedy ten pajac ze mną zerwał, a baran wywalił na mnie wiadro brokatu - nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać mnie od zdobycia miliona dolców! Apartament Nauczycieli: ( Courtney już wyszła, a do apartamentu wbiega zdyszany Duncan ) Duncan: 'Eh, eh, eh, eh....gdzie....jest Courtney? '''Heather: '''Poszła na stołówkę, a co? '''Duncan: '''Ech..Nie ważne....( Duncan wychodzi )'' Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Duncan: Ech, kobiety są trudne do zdobycia.... Koza: Noah: 'Słuchajcie! Musimy ustalić co jest przyczyną tego że ciągle przegrywamy! Zrobiłem ankietę, z której wynika że bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla! ''( wszyscy poszli na Stołówkę) '' Eh, nie dziwie się że ciągle przegrywamy... Schody: ''( Duncan zbiega ze schodów ) '''Duncan: Courtney! Courtney! ( wywala się i ląduje na bombonierkach i kwiatach ) Courtney: '''Blokujesz mi przejście, głąbie! '''Duncan: Ech.... Sala Teatralna: Chris: 'Witajcie moi mili! W dzisiejszym odcinku będziecie musieli wystawić sztukę na dowolny temat! Musi ona być na czymś wzorowana, ale całość nie może być improwizowana! Każda z drużyn dostanie akcesoria, stroje i rekwizyty. Sami wybierzecie temat przedstawienia, i obsadę. Czas macie do 18.00. Powodzenia! Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Courtney: '''Okej, wystawiamy ''Romea i Julię, a całością będzie się... '''Heather: Czekaj, czekaj! Kto powiedział że mamy wystawić Romea i Julię? Courtney: Ja tak ustaliłam, ponieważ mam doświadczenie z aktorstwem.. Heather: Tak, tak, nie gadaj już... Courtney: Nawet jeżeli, to czemu niby mielibyśmy nie wystawiać Romea i Julii? Heather: W sumie...Co za różnica, i tak WYGRAMY! Courtney: Dobra, a więc rolę Julii wezmę ja, a rolę Romea weźmie... Heather: Czemu masz mieć tą rolę, skoro nie było nawet jeszcze castingów... Courtney: Okej, przekonam Cię że do roli Julii jestem stworzona... później Courtney: Romeo! Romeo! Czymże jest miłość ( itp. ) '' Kocham Cię ponad życie ale....nie mogę!!!! ''( wszyscy są wzruszeni ) Heather: No....skoro ;( tak bardzo chcesz... Courtney: Teraz trzeba tylko zrobić casting na Romea... Drużyna Uczniów: Noah: Okej, co wystawiamy aby dzisiaj nie przegrać? Bridgette: Może Sen Nocy Letniej? Noah: Świetnie! Musimy tylko przeprowadzić casting na główne role... Drużyna Nauczycieli: ( Courtney i Heather wybierają kto ma dostać rolę Romea ) Courtney: Okej, zaczynamy casting na rolę Romea! Alejandro: Witajcie. Pokażę wam dlaczego jestem stworzony do roli Romeo. Julio? Heather: Następny! Alejandro: Heather, nie skreślaj tak mnie od razu! Heather: 'Następny! ''później 'Trent: ''Julio! Czymże jest miłość! Heather: Dobry jest! Courtney: Czy ja wiem... Heather: Dziękujemy!!! później Duncan: Courtney: NASTĘPNY! Duncan: '''Ech... '''Justin: Przesuń się, pokażę Ci jak to się robi... Julio, miłości ty moja! Kocham Cię ponad życie i śmierć! Julio! Zejdź do mnie, a wtedy będziemy szczęśliwi raz i na zawsze! Courtney: ( jest wzruszona i klaszcze ) Pięknie! Pięknie! ( Heather przewraca oczyma ) ( Justin się kłania ) Drużyna Uczniów: Noah: '''No więc rolę wezmą: Lindsay jako Helena Beth jako Egeusz Tyler jako Demetriusz Harold jako Puk Eva jako Hipolita Sierra jako Hermia Cody jako Lizander Bridgette jako Tytania i ja jako Oberon '''Noah: Skargi proszę zgłaszać na moją pocztę głosową. Beth: Czemu mam grać faceta? Przecież jestem dziewczyną! Ezekiel: A kim ja będę? Noah: Bedziesz ech...stażystą...-,- Ezekiel: Ej no, ale!? Noah: Poczta głosowa... ..... Pokój Zwierzeń: Ezekiel: Odkąd odpadłem jako pierwszy na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, nikt o mnie nie pamięta....Chciałbym jakoś zaistnieć odkąd nie jestem juz zombie Ezekiel'em... Drużyna Uczniów: Noah: Ezekiel, jeśli nie podoba Ci się że nie jesteś nikim możesz zastąpić Beth jako Egeusza, a ty Beth - możesz być stażystką! Ezekiel: Taaak! Beth: Jeeejjj.... Pokój Kamer: Chris: Uczniowie i Nauczyciele prawie przydzielili już role. Jestem ciekawy co z tego wyjdzie, hehe. Blaineley: 'Oglądajcie dalej Totalną Porażkę W Szkole! Drużyna Nauczycieli: ''( Courtney i Heather naradzają się kogo wybrać na rolę Romea ) '''Heather: Wybierzmy Trenta! On jest najbardziej wiarygodny w roli Romea! Courtney: Nie, weźmiemy Justina, bo jest MODELEM, a nie tandetnym gitarzystą... Heather: Trent nie robi sobie maseczek! Courtney: Ale Justin jest modelem! ( Heather przewraca Oczyma ) później Heather:'' ''Okej! Po jakże długich i trudnych obradach, postanowiłyśmy, że rolę Romea weźmie... Drużyna Uczniów: Noah: Wiesz Bridgette? Bridgette: Hmm? Noah: Fajnie że będziemy razem Królem i Królową, co nie? Bridgette: Fajnie, tylko....czemu wybrałeś akurat mnie? szepcze Noah: Bo według mnie masz największy potencjał... Pokój Zwierzeń: Bridgette: Kurcze...Chyba Noah na prawdę się we mnie zakochał....Ale chyba nadal jestem z Geoff'em więc nie mogę z nim być...to znaczy, ja i tak nie chcę być z Noah! Drużyna Nauczycieli: Trent: Och, szkoda... Justin: Tak! Uprzedzam, że nie zawiodę was w roli Romea! Heather: Eh, i dobrze! Courtney: Próby zaczniemy za 10 minut, na razie muszę iść na lunch... ( Heather przewraca oczyma ) Pokój Prowadzących: Chris: 'Blaineley....( patrzy że używa jego żelu do włosów ) ''Blaineley! Zostaw mój żel! '''Blaineley: Nie przesadzaj, moje włosy też potrzebują pielęgnacji! Chociaż Twoje potrzebują jej bardziej... Chris: Eh, oddawaj to! ( Blaineley przewraca oczyma ) Chris: Posłuchaj! Mamy do obgadania pewne sprawy! Blaineley: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. Według moich wyliczeń dostajesz 75 procent dochodów z prowadzenia tego programu, a ja tylko 20! ''( patrzy na kalkulator ) ...''25! '''Chris: Musisz się pogodzić że jestem sławniejszy! Blaineley: Taa, chyba w snach. Chris: Dobra, pogadajmy wreszcie o ważnych rzeczach! ( Blaineley przewraca oczyma ) Chris: '''Musisz przestać przerywać mi, kiedy prowadzę program! '''Blaineley: Skoro i tak dostaje mniej dochodów to co za różnica? Chris: Taka że to ja prowadziłem ten program od początku, prowadzę i będę prowadzić aż po jego kres! ... A teraz oddaj mi te frytki! ( zabiera jej frytki które jadła i wychodzi ) Blaineley: ''( bierze tajemniczy proszek ) Skoro tak Ci się nie podoba że prowadzę ten program, to już nie będziesz odczuwał tego problemu.. Za Kulisami: '''Heather:' Ech, gdzie ona jest! Alejandro: Szukałaś mnie? Heather: '''Chodziło mi o Courtney.. '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz Heather, mam propozycję? '''Heather: Niby jaką? Alejandro: Może mógłbym być twoim asystentem na czas tego zadania? Heather: Chyba cię! ...Hmm..w sumie..może być... ( Alejandro się złowieszczo uśmiecha ) Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather: '''Niech sobie myśli że go lubię! Zrobiłam to by go wykorzystać! Może i myśli że to on mi zrobi coś złego, ale są raczej na to marne szanse.. '''Alejandro: Ha! Heather prosto wpadła w moją sieć! Na razie nie chę jej oszukiwać, ale i tak prawda wyjdzie kiedyś na jaw... Za Kulisami: ( do Alejandro i Heather podchodzą Katie i Sadie ) Katie: A kim my będziemy? Heather: Głupimi bliźniaczkami. Katie i Sadie: Eeeep! ( podchodzi Courtney ) Courtney: Dobra, już jestem. Możemy zaczynać. Heather: 'No nareszcie! Jadłaś podwójną pizzę czy co? '''Courtney: '''Wcale że nie! Była z dodatkowym salami! Drużyna Uczniów: ''( Beth patrzy jak inni ćwiczą swoje role w międzyczasie nosząc rekwizyty ) 'Beth: '''Ech, nie zniosę tego że inni mają lepiej, a jam zawsze gorzej ! ''( patrzy na liny ) Teraz już mam swój niezawodny sposób na bycie w blasku fleszy.. Drużyna Nauczycieli: ( Courtney i Justin ćwiczą scenę z "Romea i Julii" ) ( Duncan spogląda na nich zazdrosny ) Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Duncan: Nie mogę dopuścić żeby między nimi do czegoś doszło.. "Sen Nocy Letniej" : ( na scenę wychodzi Noah ) Noah: Panie i panowie! Przedstawiam Wam "Sen Nocy Letniej" '' ''( kurtyna się odsłania ) ( na scenie stoją Ezekiel, Noah z zawstydzoną Bridgette, Eva, Harold, Tyler, Harold i przerażony Cody wraz ze Sierrą ) Beth: 'He, he, he! Teraz zobaczycie moją zemstę!` ''( ciągnie za jakieś sznurki, ale nie zauważa że jedna z lin zawiązała się jej wokół nogi ) AAA! ( na scenę zaczynają spadać worki przyczepione do sznurów, a Beth zaczyna się plątać wokół sznurków ) '''Wszyscy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Noah:' '''Beth, co ty robisz! '''Beth: '''No bo ja też chciałam zaistnieć w świetle reflektorów! ''( Worek spada na głowę '' ''Lindsay Noah Bridgette Ezekiela Evy Tylera Harolda Sierry i '' ''Cody'ego) Beth spada ze sznurków i ląduje twardo na scenie ) ( Chris płacze ze śmiechu ) Chris: Ah, to było wspaniałe! Uwielbiam jak uczestnicy niszczą się nawzajem bez mojej pomocy! No cóż, czas na drużynę nauczycieli! Za Kulisami: Justin: Ah, zaraz moja kolej. Muszę już iść.. ( Duncan pokazuje palcem na składzik ) Duncan: Hej stary, wiesz że w tym pokoju jest Twoja garderoba? Justin: Na serio? Duncan: Taak. Chodźmy to sprawdzić... ( wpycha go do składziku ) Justin: Aaa, zostaw mnie! ( zamyka go ) Duncan: Czas żebym to ja zdobył serce Julii... "Romeo i Julia" : ( Alejandro i Heather wychodzą na scenę ) Oboje: A teraz przedstawiamy Państwu: "Romea i Julię" ! ( Blaineley nasypuje do kubka Chrisa tajemniczy proszek...) ( odsłania się kurtyna, a w wieży siedzi Courtney przebrana za księżniczkę ) Courtney: 'Romeo! Romeo! Przyjdź do mnie! Romeo, tęsknię za Tobą! Romeo, gdzie jesteś! Ej no Romek przyjdziesz w końcu czy nie!? ''( Duncan wchodzi na scenę ) '''Duncan: Już jestem Julio! Przepraszam za opóźnienie, ale autobus się spóźnił! Courtney: ( szepcze) ''Duncan, co ty tu robisz!? '''Duncan:' ( szepcze ) ''Chcę pokazać jak bardzo Cię kocham! '''Courtney:' Nie ma mowy! Nie wrócę do Ciebie odkąd całowałeś się z tą głupią gotką! ( za kulisami ) Heather: 'Co Duncan robi na scenie!? I gdzie jest Justin? Dziewczyny! ''( Katie i Sadie się zatrzymują ) Idźcie na scenę ratować to przedstawienie! '''Sadie: Uuu, to nasz aktorski debiut! Heather: 'No co ty nie powiesz... ''( przedstawienie ) '''Katie i Sadie: Teraz nasza kolej! Katie: '''A co my mamy mówić? '''Sadie: '''Nie wiem, zapomniałam się nauczyć scenariusza... '''Duncan: Uh, przymknijcie się. Courtney: Hej! Nie odzywaj się tak do nich! Duncan: '''Od kiedy ty niby je tak lubisz!? '''Courtney: Od czasu kiedy je obraziłeś! Duncan: Bądź cicho pani prawnik! Courtney: Skoro jesteś dla mnie taki wredny to po co chciałeś do mnie wrócić!? Duncan: To był błąd, tak jak to że Ciebie poznałem! Courtney: HYYY! Jak śmiałeś to powiedzieć! ( na scenę wbiega Geoff ) Geoff: Skoro już tak wylewamy swoje żale - Bridgette, mam do Ciebie pytanie! Od pewnego czasu zdaje mi się że coś czujesz do Noah! Czy to prawda!? Bridgette: 'Mmm...hyhy..? ''( Noah jest zawstydzony ) '''Geoff: '''Eh, wiedziałem! '''Courtney: Mam tego dość! Schodzę na dół żeby się z Tobą rozliczyć twarzą w twarz! ( schodzi po schodach balonowej wieży, lecz ta pęka i Courtney ląduje w jej gruzach ) Aaaa! To całe przedstawienie to jedna wielka porażka! Nic nie umiecie zrobić dobrze! ( na scenę wbiega Justin ) Justin: ( wskazuje zdyszany na Duncana ) ''On mnie zamknął w składziku! '''Chris:' Koniec! Drużyna Nauczycieli przegrywa! Duncan: Ja? O co Ci chodzi stary!? Duncan: Nie kłam bydlaku! ( nagle na scenę wchodzi Scott ) Courtney: Scott!? Ech, nie chcę Cię widzieć! Scott: Wybacz mi księżniczko, chciałbym Ci coś powiedzieć. Zerwałem z Tobą tylko dlatego, że nie mogłem znieść tego że jesteśmy tak daleko i na długo od siebie. Chciałbym Cię spytać czy znowu będziemy razem do czasu aż wygrasz. W ramach wynagrodzenia ofiaruję Ci ten pierścionek. ( ze szkatułki wyjmuje pierścionek z brylantem ) Czy chciałabyś go ode mnie przyjąć? ( Courtney wygrzebuje się z "ruin" wieży ) Courtney: Och! Oczywiśćie! Ale niestety nie mogę z Tobą być bo nie wytrzymam naszej rozłąki! Ale oficjalnie będziemy para kiedy już wygram ten program dla Ciebie! ( całuje go ) Ceremonia Eliminacji: Chris: Witajcie na Waszej pierwszej Ceremonii Eliminacyjnej w tym sezonie! No cóż. Dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Co nie, Dunan i Courtney? Oboje: Ergh.. Chris: '''A małe lunchboxy otrzymują *Heather *Alejandro *Katie *Sadie *Justin *Trent *Geoff *Leshawna *DJ Uuu a więc mamy zagrożoną dwójkę! A osobą która jako ostatnia przechodzi do następnego odcinka jest Courtney! '''Duncan: Że co!? Heather: Sojusz dziewczyn! Courtney: Widzisz Duncan, teraz już nie będziesz się musiał męczyć ze mną w tym porgramie! Duncan: Ale! Parking: Chris: '''Duncan, straciłeś szansę na wygraną w tym programie, więc wsiadaj do Autobusu Wstydu! '''Duncan: Zobaczycie że jeszcze powrócę... Courtney: Tak, tak, już się boimy... ( Duncan się do niej uśmiecha, ona zawstydzona się krzywi ) ( autobus odjeżdża ) Chris: No i cóż Nauczyciele wreszcie przegrali! Czy to oznacza że Uczniowie będą mieli dobrą passę? Albo czy Nauczyciele będą ciągle przegrywać? Czy związek na odległość Courtney i Scotta przetrwa? I jakie tortury przygotowałem na kolejny odcinek? Tego możecie się dowiedzieć tylko w Totalnej ''' '''Porażce W Szkole! Na jaką ocenę oceniasz trzeci odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole